Living Like This
by TheyCallMeLittleLu
Summary: Bella is fed up with her parents, and turns to her boyfriend for help... INSPIRED by Nickelback's 'Animals' but it is not a song-fic.   Short one-shot. J/B, AH, AU


**I decided I wanted to post a little one-shot :) I was listening to Nickelback - Animals and decided I wanted to write a story inspired by it. This is not a song-fic, and it turns out nothing like the song, sooo, yeah. :D  
>Maybe I should just let you read it, and we will see where it goes from there :D<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I am Stephenie Meyer. You hear the sarcastic tone I'm using? Good. ;)**

* * *

><p>Sniffling silently, she slipped out of her window, and ran through the rain to her truck. She just had to get away for a few hours; she couldn't take it anymore.<p>

Her parents fought all the time, screaming at each other, throwing around with plates and vases and what did she know. And when they weren't screaming at each other, they were busy on their phones and shushing on her because she was 'too loud'.

They never had time for her anymore. Not that they ever really had. As long as she could remember, they had always been more interested in their work, than they had been her. It was a long time ago that they had done something together.

They never physically hurt her. They both had really good jobs that paid really well – meaning they were loaded – and she 'benefitted' from it. She lived in a big, luxurious house, had more than one car, and was always equipped with the newest technology. Not that she really cared.

Her truck was one she had worked for and bought herself. All her other cars were fast little monsters, and she hated them.

The only thing she really cared about was her boyfriend of 2 years. He had been her rock through especially rough times, and had known about the situation with her parents for as long as he had known her.

They had been best friends since they were little, and had both developed a deep love for each other, that ran deeper than that of a friendship.

In the little town Forks, WA it wasn't hard to see who were rich, and who were regular, normal paid families. Everybody knew everything about everybody, and the smallest things were huge.

So when Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan finally had gotten together, it was all over town.

Isabella's parents weren't happy with that. That was the last time she could remember that they really had cared about what was going on in her life, and then it was just to tell her, that she was too young to have a boyfriend, and he was just going to mess up her school. They didn't want her to lack behind in school, and they were afraid Jasper was going to do exactly that; make her mess up in school.

But Isabella – preferably Bella – had always only come home with A's, and when she had gone through that obsessive time, always wondering what Jasper was doing, what he was thinking about, where he was, if he was thinking of her – she had still come home with A's. She was smart – always had been.

Her parents had gone on for hours about how she was going to waste her life and time by going out with 'that Jasper boy'. She had nearly screamed at them, that they had known Jasper since she started in Middle school.

The _real_ reason her parents didn't like Jasper? He was a foster-kid. He had been in the foster-system since he was 9 years old, and had been jumping around from home to home, without ever really fitting in.

When he came to Forks at the age of 14, he had already been in 4 foster-homes. It wasn't because he was difficult, or trouble-some, no, the homes he had been placed in, had always felt uncomfortable around him. Originally, he came from Texas, but ever since the accident that killed his parents, he had been a quiet boy. He was unbelievably handsome, with his curly honey-blond hair, and soulful ocean-blue eyes. He made all his foster-parents uncomfortable for some reason, and some of them had decided to 'defend' themselves the only way they knew; by taking their fear out on him. He still had some scars from his time in those homes. But at 14, he was put in a foster-home in Forks, where an elderly woman had taken him in. She had never been able to have kids, and since her husband died in the Gulf-war, she had been lonely. She was sweet and caring, and she loved Jasper like he was her own. But then the day came, that Jasper was of legal age, and not soon after that, she died, and left everything she owned to him.

By that time, he and Bella had already been together for some time, and even if he knew he should go off to college, he wanted to wait for her. He knew all she really wanted was to get out of here, and continue her life free of her parents.

She knocked on his door, but didn't wait for him to open. She just walked right in, and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He didn't say anything he just held her, and reveled in the smell of her hair. He hugged her tighter and whispered words of reassurance in her ear.

Her body stopped wracking in sobs, and she breathed deeply. Not at all ashamed – anymore – of her appearance – she knew he thought she was beautiful no matter what; he had told her that on every occasion he could – she looked deeply into his eyes and smiled sadly.

She was searching for something. He knew that, and he also knew his eyes held nothing but his love for her. He would do just about anything for her.

"Let's get out of here." She said. He looked at her confused.

"I can't keep living like this, Jasper, I need to get out. But I can't do it without you-" Jasper cut her off with a kiss.

"You won't have to do anything alone, Darlin'." She smiled and hugged him.

"Let's run away together, and never come back. We can go to college, in Texas! I could work at a small diner or something, and we could live together. I have a fund for my tuition I can use. Oh please Jasper, take me out of this town!" she whispered in his ear, and looked desperately at him. He just smiled. He kissed her slowly, and when he pulled back, he had her face between his hands. Kissing her forehead he replied.

"Of course."

About a month later, Bella had all her things packed, and her cars sold. Her parents hadn't even noticed, but it didn't really bother her. She was going to run away with Jasper, and she was happy. She had written a note to her parents saying what she was doing and not to look for her. She would write every so often to let them know she was okay.

It was dark out, but the rain had stopped. It was the first pause in the downpour the little town Forks had seen in a week. It was the perfect weather. She and Jasper had already packed the truck, and now she just had the last things she needed in her bag. Like her new laptop – she had sold her old one and bought a new one, knowing that they could be tracked. She had gotten rid of her old cell and Jasper had given her his old one. Bella really didn't want to be found. She was old enough to be on her own, and she had already graduated.

Now it was just a matter of getting accepted into the U of T - or one of the other universities in Texas.

She could hear the sound of a car approaching and she slipped out of her window, leaving behind the note and her old life.

Jasper didn't even stop the car, as she ran as fast as she could toward him, and jumped in. He floored it, and she laughed a delighted, carefree laughter as the truck roared and shot forward.

She was forever leaving this dreadful town and her rich life.

She was starting fresh, and she couldn't be happier. She leaned over and kissed the love of her life's cheek and he turned and winked at her, as they hit the highway and sped toward their new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's a little short, but I just wanted to share this little piece of my mind with you. :) Please, tell me what you think? (:<strong>

**- Lu**


End file.
